


Legacy? Unfollowed.

by Xali_Ali (orphan_account)



Series: MCYT x Anime AU's [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Minecraft (Video Game), Naruto, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adamantine Chains, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), But Dai-nana-han is Dream Sapnap George and Captain Sparklez, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream has light blonde and red hair, Dream is a Yamanaka, Each game is its own Village, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Iryo-Jutsu, Jinchuuriki Sapnap, Kirigakure is Genshin Impact, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Konoha is Minecraft, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Kumogakure is Among Us, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, Like its way in the future, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Male Yamananka Ino, Mind Manipulation, Naruto AU, Ninjutsu, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Smart Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sunagakure is Fortnite, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Taijutsu, Third-wheel Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), and a Uzumaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Xali_Ali
Summary: The tales of Team Seven, from the Great Sannin to Boruto-Sama, Sarada-Sama, and Mitsuki-Sama have always been a tragic tale, In most, like with Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruko and Sasuke were widely revered taking the spotlight, not that Sakura's strength was unknown, but compared to the two, she didn't live up.On a Team with the Emotionally repressed George, and the Jinchuuriki Sapnap, with a Legendary Jonin Jordan as their sensei?Well this is a familiar predicament, but unlike Sarada, Sakura and Rin.Dreams going to nip his growing- (Fanboyism?) in the bud and kick ass better than George or Sapnap ever will.He's going to bring glory back to the Uzumaki and Yamanaka names too, he guesses.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jordan Maron, Clay | Dream & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Friendships:, Potential Ships:, Uzumaki Naruko/Yamanaka Inoto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Series: MCYT x Anime AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056410
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be using the english versions of the Jutsu names, but I will occassionally use the Japanese version.
> 
> Also I want to give Dream an original jutsu, but I'm unsure if it should be Tai, Nin, Iryo or Genjutsu.
> 
> Clan heirs and Children have different chakra pools, one with Plain Chakra that will eventually mold and take shape to suit their styles as they grow, and then Clan Chakra, those like Dream who had two clan parents have 3 pools.
> 
> Yamanaka chakra is more Yin than Yang, a smoother and silkier chakra used for their mind jutus, Iryo-jutsu and Genjutsu.
> 
> Uzumaki Chakra is solid, more Yang than Yin, perfect for Solid Henges, Chakra constructs (Like Kushina and Karin's chains.) and Ninjutsus.

Dream shut the scroll, blinking in shock after what he had just read, having snuck into the higher parts of the library, where he was not allowed because he was still an Academy student.

Dream tucked his knees under his chin breathing heavily, having just read the snap of the Uzumaki-Yamanaka duo.

_'Boruto-sama, son to Uzumaki Naruko the Nanadaime Hokage, and her lover Yamanaka Inoto, both widely revered and feared for their strength and intelligence in the Fourth Shinobi war, had perished in a battle on the attempt of ending the Shinobi Era, Boruto-sama sacrificed his life, the lose hitting both legendary Shinobi and Kunoichi hard, they snapped, nearly decimating the whole village before being stopped by Sasuke, Sarada, Mitsuki and Sakura. Both of the blondes had died that same night, the terror the two brought bad karma unto the Yamanaka and Uzumaki legacy._

Dream clenched his fist, his long, soft and golden pale locks that mixed with a sharp red was the reason he was told to be wary of, from Parents to their Children.

Dream had read more about the more famous, Dai-nana-han Teams, he subconciously drew parallels from himself to Sakura-sama, the way they had fanboyed, or fangirled in Sakura-sama's case, over an emotionally stunted idiot and let that drown their talent.

Dream was glad he read this now, rather than fall harder, Dream wouldn't be the next Sakura, destined to follow and stumble after her Team mates.

Steeling his resolve he made his way to where he _knew_ the Uzumaki and Yamanaka clan scrolls were kept, only himself able to open the seals with his blood and chakra.

He looked through the scrolls quietly, eyes scanning the Uzumaki one that seemed to call for him, before settling down on 3 things.

Adamantine Sealing and Attack Chains, Iryo-jutsu and Fuinjutsu.

_'Uzumaki Kushina and Karin were the only Uzumaki's able to pull off the chains, though it is unknown if Uzumaki Naruko had been able to, both Kushina and Karin using them with their worst skill, Kushina in defence and Karin with offence, so it is the belief of many theorists that since Naruko was the worst at Genjutsu out of all skills, had the Nanadaime Hokage used a Genjutsu to conceal the chain abilities in fear of being hunted down?' ___

__Dream knew everyone had just unlocked chakra's last year, so he used what he knew and settled down, reaching gently for the Uzumaki pool, the dense Chakra being pulled like a taut rope._ _

___"Then again... Karin had used it in a time of peril and emergency, so that is most likely how I will unlock it. Right now my weakest is in offensive Ninjutsu, though we haven't practiced that much yet."_ _ _

__The Academy students graduation was changed after Naruko came into role of Hokage, making it so before they were Genin, atleast had to have one D-rank elemental Ninjutsu under their belt._ _

__They would be testing their affinities to learn and master the Ninjutsu they had by the end of their time in schooling._ _

__Next Iryo-jutsu seemed the most likely for Dream to learn with his Yamanaka chakra, the fluidity and Yin properties adding to his advantage._ _

__Dream looked out the window of the library as he saw those in the Academy play around and practice in the training ground._ _

__Dream pushed down the _stupid rising blush_ that came to his face when he looked at George and Techno sparring, cheered on by Sapnap- the Jinchuuriki of their village-, Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Minx, Niki and Schlatt._ _

__Dream knew he wasn't nearly as good as the others, himself sabotaged for his heritage, though they reallu underestimated how rescourceful orphans like himself were._ _

__Grabbing the Katas for both flexible styles of Yamanaka and Uzumaki, he stuffed them in his bag, a old gift passed down from Naruko-sama the Eleventh Hokage Notch had gifted him, sealed with Storage and Space Fuinjutsu._ _

__He made his way outside admiring the skill and strength the two Academy students had shown, in a testiment to Dream's studies, Chakra control, and the new Academy learning pace he climbed up the tree hopping from one to another before stopping above everyone._ _

__He looked down at the Jinchuuriki who cheered on the Color Blind Hyuuga, landing soundlessly beside him, the others jumping in surprise._ _

__He inwardly grimaced as they grew tense, George scrunching his nose in disgust at his Fanboy and Techno uncaring._ _

__Dream breathed in and out, walking forwards, he had changed his usual clothing out, for those he found when sifting through the remains of his families items, vaguely recalling how this was Kushinas Genin outfit._ _

__The pale yellow and grey body suit with grey thigh highs (which they were, they went to his thighs, it wasn't a fashion choice he just had to wear them.) and open toed shoes suited his pale golden and red locks, his dark emerald with an unseen seriousness._ _

__"Dream." Came the unimpressed reply, the pale Hyuugan eyes unwilling to deal with Fanboying or quests for love._ _

__Dream bowed "I have done some... research and realized how idiotic my crush and idealization of you was," Dream looked ashamed to the side after unbowing, his resolve still firm, the others behind and in front shocked, "It would be detrimental to my future as a Ninja and I've decided to focus on my career and catching up to you all."_ _

__Dream shut his eyes breathing in and out, before meeting Georges eyes in a challenging stare._ _

__"I have a proposal; two weeks before graduation I want to fight against you. To test if I really do get stronger." Dream then walked off, the starstruck and shocked group staring after the blonde and red headed academy student._ _

__"I told you Dream was awesome! He just needed to let go of that stupid crush on you!" Sapnap said excitedly, George was shocked into silence, the others talking excitedly at the challenge._ _

___"I wonder..."_ Techno looked at where the Uzumaki-Yamanaka had disappeared to._ _

__He shook his head turning back to spar once more._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genin become Genin at 14, Tommy and Tubbo are 13, Dream is 5"11 right now since he's only 14, everyone else is about 2-3 inches shorter than they are right now.

Dream smiled softly as he helped the now healed slug summon after training had finished, the challenge he had issued to George in third year of the academy fresh on his mind, and happened to be next week.

Dream had a stroke of luck after that, in those years he practiced all in Konoha, coming across a Ninja using Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Dream had copied such and ended up finding himself with the Slugs, the last summoner being Sakura-sama herself, leaving the scroll hidden far, the only way of finding it is using Kuchiyose No Jutsu and being summoned through affinity.

Dream couldn't summon very large ones, not even Katsuyu-sama herself sadly, but able to Summon Katsuji-chan-hime, child of Katsuyu-sama, though Katsuji focused less on healing like her mother and more on offensive Acid attacks, combined with Dreams discovered Suiton affinity Katsuji trained in secret with the disgraced clanned boy all the time.

Dream grabbed the Bee summon scroll out of his bag, remembering it was indeed Tubbo's birthday, his relationship with the group had increased drastically after that day, Sapnap, Niki and Minx becoming his ride or dies, and Tubbo becoming akin to a brother, the others less close, but that would improve over time.

 _He better damn love this._ Dream pouted, the thought of giving away the Summons pained him, but with Tubbo's bloodline it would suit his style in particular.

He waved at Niki who was bringing a cake over, most likely Honey and Floral flavours because of Tubbo's clan the Hachimitsu (apptly named) all had a taste for honey.

Dreams own offerings were Chicken Yakitori with Honey, Cinammon and Garlic sauce. As well as a chakra conductive kunai- he had lots of money, his family were S-Class and A-Class respectively okay?- and the Bee contract. 

Dream adjusted his outfit, one of Inoto's outfits, but he dyed it, the Damask rose colored cropped top and chakra conductive mesh beneath, with a darker rose scarf sewed into the shirt, loose black sweats with a wide dark rose belt and a lighter rose skirt-like accessory.

Dream honored his ancestors because no one else really would.

Tubbo waved excitedly, his adoptive family behind him, Techno, Wilbur, Tommy and Philza smiled at the new comers, he got a nod from the them and a gentle pat on the head from Philza which he snickered at.

Everyone had arrived Sapnap greeting Dream before walking over to George, Skeppy and Bad, Minx and Niki coming up and taking the Jinchuuriki's place.

Once the party had started, gifts were the first thing, since they had planned on eating later, since most of what Tubbo would get would need to be trained with and broken in.

He got plenty of Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon from those who didn't know what else to get the brunette, but had also recieved foods, poisons and floral seeds he would've loved, a scroll with Ninjutsu from his clan and some new gear.

It was Dreams turn who said it would only be appropriate to go last with what he had gotten him, having shown the Yakitori he said was not all.

Grabbing the Chakra conductive curved kunai, that Kind of looked like a bee-stinger, loaded with Bee summon paralytic.

"It may just look like a custom Kunai but it's loaded with Bee Summon Paralytic and is Chakra conductive," Dream explained smiling as the others caught on, nobody had seen the Bee contract in so long so...

Dream revealed the scroll to the last of the Hachimitsu as he cupped his face eyes wide at the summons.

Tubbo quickly bit into his finger pressing down before they could react, "Don't worry, I've tested the challenge they give their summoners and he'll be able to pass." The others calmed down at that, even more so as Tubbo appeared slightly tired and with a gash but no more harmed.

Tilting his head consideringly he looked at George.

_Hm, why not show off a bit._

Biting into his thumb he summoned a slug about the size of the gash roughly, the Slug turned to Dream, "Ah Hisoki-hiko." Greeted Reiki, a common summon for the nicknamed Secretive Prince of the Slugs, graced by Katsuyu-sama and her children many times.

Dream flushed at the incredulous looks, "Meet one of my summons, Reiki-hiko." Dream scrunched his nose as the fwip of slime met his nose, wiping it off.

"If you call me hiko than it's only right I call you hiko as well." Dream laughed softly, his taught grace by Katsuyu-sama a strange sight for those at the party.

Dream turned to Tubbo who looked in awe at the summon, Niki as well, since both of them had aspired to learn Iryo-jutsu one day, and Sakura as well as Tsunade-hime-sama had slug summons.

Dream channeled chakra- Yamanaka chakra- into the slug, healing the wound.

Dream met Georges stare head on, the challenge exciting both of them.

\-----------------

Dream huffed breathing in deeply as he stretched for the spar that would take place, sanctioned and watched by Philza.

Dream mentally reviewed what he knew, _George is a Hyuuga and after Hanabi's time and Hinata's time they evolved and changed their useage of the Dojutsu, most are Doton or Suiton users, very few are Fuuton and Katon, but from what I know, most with Fuuton and Suiton use the 'Soft' version of their Gentle Fist, and as far as I know George uses the 'Hard' version of Gentle Fist so I can count on him knowing a Doton or Katon, maybe a Raiton but that's unlikely._

Dream mulled over his plan in his head, _I however have a equal Suiton and Raiton affinities, due to Uzumaki's commonly having Suiton, Raiton or Fuuton and Yamanaka having Fuuton or Suiton... I have bettery accuracy with long ranged, but he'd beat me eventually in close-combat, but If I mix in my use of Senbon, my knowledge of the Human body and sealing... I can hide my Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and Chakra chains for secrecy._

Dream knew despite his own versitality that Georges mastery of his Jutsus would be hard for him to overcome, but he didn't train for nothing, and if needed he would show Kenjutsu skills, the reminder of how he got his Chakra chains was a secret to those other than the Hokage and his advisors so he was due to keep quiet with them.

Dream's outfit consisted of a tight black turtle-neck over chakra conductive chainmail, a red obi around his waist, the end decorated with golden designs, cream colored shinobi pants with grey stripes down the sides tucked into black and golden detailed leg weights- with seals on them- brown shinobi sandals adorned his feet, on his forearms there were weights, which looked normal but had a seal packed into them, on top of it all he had a white and red coat, it fit him loosely, but it wouldn't get in his way, seals decorated the bottom that would repel away from his own chakra when in use, and curl around him when others chakra was in use.

One of his best creations.

Dream walked out, George was wearing a traditional Hyuuga outfit and was prepping by flexing his muscles so they wouldn't tense up needlessly.

Almost everyone of their graduating class was there, well those Dream and George were aquainted with at least. Dream noticed that a couple Genin and their Jonin sensei's stood to the side in preparations.

He noticed immediately 4 Jonin that had no Genin, they would probably be Jonin-sensei's for his own class.

Dream breathed deeply turning to face his opponent, the feelings of admiration still welled up, because George was strong, but Dream kept his grades near the bottom for reasons, deception, was a Ninja's greatest skill no?

Dream bent completely flat hands against the ground in a show of flexibility.

_Waiting for him to move would be dangerous... but it's a good way to test what he focused on the past years for this fight, we've sparred in class occassionally and I purposefully drew it out, so they ended without a concrete winner, so our Sensei had no choice but to keep our fights away from each other._

Dream got into a loose stance of the Uzumaki and Yamanaka styles, focused on core and leg strength, as well as dodging and weaving around attacks. From what Dream knew George settled into a advanced Hyuuga stance.

_No matter how much self-study I did... he had elite chunin and jonin from his clan training him, I was only ever able to get help from the odd interested genin, chunin, maybe a jonin._

Dream met Georges pale eyes with his own Emerald.

_I won't be going down easily._

George made the first move, fingers loaded with Chakra to close his tenketsu points, but Dream, obviously, was prepared and twisted out of the way, he twisted his body, his hands going down to the ground, using chakra to his hands to stick to the ground he tossed the bottom half of his body towards the Hyuugas legs in an attempt to stumble him.

It nearly had worked, Dream had moved so fast, but George had stuck chakra to his feet as well, the impact of the legs hitting his shin in a full-body like kick hurting a bit, but he jumped back, shins stinging slightly.

Dream smirked viciously, his sharper canines- he's sure that's recessive- in an excited grin.

The others cheered- well the genin and chunin did, the jonin just watched with careful eyes-, Dream went into a more offensive stance, before rushing the Hyuuga, spinning and dodging gracefully like curving water around river rocks, to be fair George got a good hit on Dream disabling his Chakra in his arm for a moment, but the weakness with Hyuuga was those with multiple consistency of chakra pools, which Dream had, allowing his denser and stronger Uzumaki chakra to flood his veins, though his control over Uzumaki Chakra wasn't as fine as his Yamanaka or General Chakra, he had good control over flooding himself with it, opening the tenketsu point.

They had stuck with Taijutsu for the first 7-10 minutes before George realized that closing his Chakra points, with the amount of Uzumaki chakra he had was useless and jumped back, hands flying into seals for a Jutsu. 

" **Gansetsukon - Earth Release: Rock Staff!** George said, voice excited with adrenaline, Dream pouted when he announced it, because he never saw the point in letting your opponent know what Jutsu you were using.

George had the staff in hand, holding it with clear knowledge of the weapon, Dream grimaced, Suiton and Fuuton were both not very strong against Doton, and as much as he didn't want to show his full capabilities, he needed to bring out something to knock the staff out of the others hand, or he would lose.

Despite Doton Jutsu's ability to overpower Fuuton and Suiton, if he pumped more Uzumaki chakra into it, it would power the Jutsu and be able to knock the staff out of the others hands.

He hoped.

**Fuuton: Happa Shinkuutai [Bursting Air Pockets]!**

Dream does not say so aloud, though, merely creating the seals and then bursts of air exploded from near the Hyuuga, a particularly well placed one near the staff where it was being held knocked it out of Georges hand, dissippating from the lack of running chakra.

George blinked shocked before regaining composure, and using hand seals for another Jutsu, Dream was wary if the other had perhaps a C-rank or B-rank jutsu under his belt.

" **Doton: Doryūsō [Earth Flow Spears]** " Everyones eyes widened, usually they waited until Genin had completed their first C-rank to teach well, a C-rank jutsu. 

Dream knew he could get badly hurt if he got speared, despite his Iryo-jutsu skills, his Yamanaka clan chakra wasn't nearly as large as his Uzumaki.

Grimacing Dream brought out his Adamantine Sealing Chains, creating a dome around himself in the air after jumping up.

Several of the Jonin choked at the sight of the feared Chains, used by Kushina and Karin, they were famous to the Uzumaki clan, though they assumed that only Uzumaki females had the affinity to them.

After the Jutsu had ended, Dream landed, the Chains coming from his torso dissipating.

"I really didn't want to show those."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious why I chose Damask rose, is because Damask rose goes good with Raspberry red (the color of the red streakings in Dreams hair) and Pink rose goes well with pale golden/blonde.
> 
> Don't say I'm makin him fem-boy I'm not. I'm just using a lot of what outfits Kushina, Naruko, Inoto, Himawari, and Boruto would have had. Himawari was concieved between Hinata and Naruko, Hinata being a male in this au, but that was for CRI, to reproduce the bloodlines. 
> 
> Ah as well, they are 14, so obviously they have larger chakra capacity and are much stronger than canon genin, after the wars the Kages decided to have graduation later than 11, so they knew the kids were prepared properly.
> 
> Reference for dreams outfits:
> 
> Party outfit: https://pm1.narvii.com/5915/f81c707a80e5323796a4328f989633ef66f86a26_hq.jpg
> 
> Battle outfit vs George: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/48/34/5e/48345e32c1eb703361b69c401adabd8f.jpg
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> **  
> _  
> CLIFFHANGER YEEE  
> _  
> **
> 
> _I really hope you enjoy this, I have so many plans for this fanfic and I hope to update it regularly. Feel free to share it with your friends because I think this is going to be my longest fanfic, once I finish this, I'll be starting up Tethered Souls fanfic, or perhaps making a fanfic from wattpad redone on here._
> 
> **Please vote if I ship Dream with Sykkuno and Corpse, Dream x Techno, Dream x Wilbur or Dream x SOmeone else.**
> 
> Sapnap n George are probs gonna end up together maybe.
> 
> **Ps**
> 
> For the Jutsus, I'll put, [Element Type]: (Japanese version of jutsu name) {English translation}
> 
> _  
> **Vocabulary:**  
>  _
> 
> Hisoki; Secretive.
> 
> Hiko; Male version of Hime, means Prince.
> 
> Hachimitsu; Honey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Uzumaki Chakra abilities seem OP, yes, but like, Sharingan is more OP because Itachi-fucking-Uchiha having 2 different Mangekyo abilities, unbreakable Genjutsu and Ameratsu.
> 
> Plus Uzushiogakure took 3 huge ninja villages to take out, and Uzu didn't even have their Jinchuuriki, so they'd have to be pretty badass.  
> ================================

George's eyes were comically wide, since the Uzumaki's, both Karin and Naruko-chan-sama had been famous as those who helped changed the Hyuuga clan, the fact that Dream had the chains would definitley drive suitors from the Hyuuga's to the blonde.

George doubted they'd have any luck.

Shaking his head he whispered, "Byakugan." and had begun the Gentle Fists most popular attack, whispering out the names in quick succession he managed to close tenketsu points in Dream's thigh and forearm, nearly catching him fully, But Dreams superior Speed had evaded most of the hits.

Dream limped back a bit grimacing, since he failed already at hiding his Chains and Ninjutsu skill, he decided not to care anymore, and to go almost all out.

One of the Uzumaki's most secretive abilities was their ability to make solid Henges, with Gamabunta and Naruko vs Shukaku and Gaara, Naruko had solid henged Gamabunta into Kurama.

Dream after finding out this, decided it was _stupid_ how they used the technique, for most Uzumaki used it to henge summons or change body types for infiltration or seduction. 

He however decided, why not Henge useless things like sticks, in Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon? Dream could henge his body parts into armour and weapons, but he'd at least keep that secret.

Mustering Uzumaki Chakra in his fist he punched downwards, the positive effects of a bunch of small rubble and distabling Georges stance, having to leap up to avoid being hit.

Flinging his Chains out like a net he pulled the smaller ones to him, hands flying faster than the genin and chunin to see, but the jonin could probably see it fine.

In moments Dream latched onto a rock, wordlessly and seallessly henging it into a Kunai and sending it at George, hands flying out to catch the others, sending it in a volley of Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon.

George was hard pressed, he had no choice but to use... " **Hakkeshō Kaiten [Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven]** " He shouted, making the Chunin and Jonin blanch, 3 of them being Hyuugans themselves... Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Jutsu was much harder to learn nowadays than to when Neji-sama had self-taught, usually only Chunin Hyuuga used it, but George was the eldest Heir, the Branch Family dissolving long ago and joining the Main family long ago.

Dream blanched, the ultimate Defense of the Hyuuga was impressive, and he didn't doubt George could keep it up for a while but... Dream's eyes narrowed seals forming into a Shadow Clone Jutsu, Just one with his Uzumaki Chakra- which had taken a dip in size because of the Henges, Chains and Chakra Infused attacks, sending his Clone underground with a Doton Jutsu he had learned and practiced hard for this, the only one he could perform at the moment, went Underground and tried popping up inside the Chakra dome, but being exploded before it could.

Dream had no choice but to surrender, not willing to show his full resevoir, and unwilling to lose by knock-out.

George had ended the Kaiten, turning to Dream who didn't look over-all worse for wear, a few gashes marred his body, bruises and dirt too, his hair was messy and face flushed in exertion, the most serious fight against a classmate atleast- he had been in, the longest too.

They both bowed to eachother, Minx, Niki, Tubbo and Sapnap surging forwards to help Dreams spirit rise, Georges own friends- not that they werent Dreams friends, same for the ones who came to Dream, it's just they were closer to the respective person.

The Chunin, Jonin and extra Genin left, leaving the usual group behind.

Dream smiled widely both of the opponents bowing to each other, "I didn't know how to get through your Ultimate Defense," Dream stuck his tongue out playfully, "One day, I'm going to beat that without you running out of Chakra first." They both smiled, Georges more reserved but no less content with their performance.

"I look forwards to seeing you try." George said instead of agreeing, Dream deadpanned before shaking his head, he pulled something out of a scroll on his hip tossing it at the tired Hyuuga who caught it gently.

It was a pair of goggles, "Pf, Noticed you struggled when the debris and sand kicked up in your eye, it's a gift that will stop any Chakra infused thing that isn't yours from touching your eyes.

Dream walked off without another word, plans already forming to get better.

**'So... kit... well... strong...**

Dream's head flies up alert at the sound of the rumbly voice, he shook his head, walking off back to his house.

"Just what the hell was that noise..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know i'm making them kinda OP, but they have to be strong at 14.
> 
> Anyways question for you all.
> 
> Do I give Dream the Rinnegan?  
> That'd be too fuckin OP but i'm tempted.
> 
> Since there was a theory I heard of Naruto having Senju and Uchiha DNA, from Uzumaki being distantly Senju due to Uzumaki Mito and The First Hokage, and the fact that Itachi stuffed an Uchiha Crow into Narutos throat in canon, and if he had gone through a traumatic enough experience he would develope the Rinnegan?
> 
> AH ALso 
> 
> This has been on my mind lately, but Naruto failed the Academy Grad twice right? Would that mean he was older than Konoha Nine? Even Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee? Due to the fact those three are only a year older if I remember correctly and Naruto failing Twice. Sasuke and the rest graduated at 12, since I doubt they all failed with Naruto...
> 
> Wouldn't that make him 14? Or did Naruto attempt to graduate early, twice?
> 
> (I want to give Dream v powerful because thats fun and I love makin OP characters for no reason at all.)
> 
> Sorry this is so short! I wanted to get out another Chapter since I'll be busy for a while.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Additional Info;**
> 
> > -chan, -kun, -san, -sama, -hime, suffixes will be used for jonin and past naruto characters because how stupid it sounds when used with their persona names.
> 
> > Jinchuuriki are more accepted than in canon Naruto, due to Naruto (Naruko in this AU) being the Nanadaime Hokage and Godaime Kazekage Gaara were both Jinchuuriki.
> 
> > All Bijuu have returned to their spirit home other than Matatabi the 2 tails, Kokuo the 5 tails and Gyuuki the 8 tails.
> 
> > Sapnap holds Matatabi, George is a Hyuuga, You know Dream is a Yamanaka and a Uzumaki. But how?
> 
> Ah also Kurama Clan Minx.
> 
> PS>
> 
> Sapnap has a bit of a crush on Dream, but its like foremostly admiration, because Sapnap is a gifted sensor and knows the potential Dream holds to get stronger.
> 
> George, Techno and Minx are all the top of their class, Dream having been the dead last due to his fanboyism.
> 
> Next chapter will be a bit of a time skip to the last Academic year. Don't say the one D-rank Ninjutsu is unreasonable, because it Kirigakure in canon they slaughtered eachother. Dream will be low-chunin or mid-chunin level by the time he is genin because he will put alot of focus into his training.


End file.
